


Consequences

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Ben too, Found Family, It's technically not murder if the cops can't find the body, Right?, Yassen enters intstant kill mode when Alex gets hurt, co parent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Yassen never thought of the consequences of his job until it affected Alex and Ben. Set in the Co-Parent AU.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imtoolazytothinkofausername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.   
> This story was inspired by a prompt by the spectacular imtoolazytothinkofausername.

Yassen rarely got taken by surprise, but the strange room that he had just woken up in, proved that someone _had_ taken him by surprise. Ben, too, as he was still lying unconscious on a bed on the opposite side of the wall. Yassen looked around the room. The only furniture in the room were the two wireframe beds pushed up against the walls. There was a half bathroom, no bigger than the size of a closet, in the corner. But what really got Yassen’s attention, were the camera, speakers, and television. 

The camera and speakers hung from a bracket on the ceiling, out of Yassen’s reach. The television sat behind a layer of glass. As Yassen got closer to inspect it, he noticed it was strong bulletproof glass. Even if he had anything to try and break it with, it wouldn’t have done them any good. 

Yassen tried to remember what had happened. He had just gotten home from a job. He, Ben, and Alex had been planning to…. _Alex_. Where was Alex? There was nowhere he could be hiding in the room. Yassen’s mind went dark as the thoughts of what could have happened to Alex, _or could be happening_ , went through his mind. 

Yassen was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Ben waking up. He looked over to where Ben was sitting up in the bed, glancing around the room. 

“Where’s Alex?” Ben asked standing up. 

“I don’t know. I just woke up myself.”

“What do you remember?”

“Coming home from a job and planning dinner with you and Alex. I can’t recall anything after that. What do you remember?”

“I remember the same.”

Yassen and Ben shared a look. If they couldn’t remember what had happened or who had taken them, their chances of finding Alex were slim. 

-Line Break-

Alex fought back a groan as he looked around the strange unfamiliar room. Not because he was in any sort of pain, but because he realized that he had somehow managed to get captured _again_. The room only contained three pieces of furniture; a bed, a chair, and a table. The chair was bolted to the floor in the middle of the room with the desk a few feet in front of it, also bolted to the floor. As he turned to look behind him, he noticed a half bathroom in the corner. 

Alex tried to think back to what had happened, but he couldn’t remember. He didn’t remember anything strange, just planning dinner with Yassen and Ben. 

_Yassen and Ben. Where were they? What happened to them? Were they okay? Were they still alive?_

Alex had to fight down the rising panic in his chest at that last thought. Until he knew otherwise, they were still alive. The best thing that he could do now was to remain calm and try to find a way out of here. He walked over to the door and tried to twist the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. He searched the room for anything that he could possibly use to escape but came up empty. 

Alex had just barely walked away from the door when he heard it open behind him. He turned to see a man walking in. He looked to be in his forties with short brown hair, carrying a bag across his shoulder. As the man closed the door behind him, he pulled out a gun and aimed it Alex. 

“Sit in the chair”, the man ordered. 

Alex did as he said, he wouldn’t be able to escape later if he got himself shot. Once Alex was sitting in the chair, the man hurried forward, and tied Alex’s hands behind the chair. When he was sure that Alex was properly secured, he moved so that he was standing right in front of Alex. 

Alex stared at him, there was nothing familiar about this man. Alex was sure that they had never met and wondered what the man wanted with him. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked.

The man studied Alex with an expression that he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t the look of anger or resentment that the people who captured him usually had. If Alex didn’t know any better, he’d say it almost looked like regret. 

“My name is Peter.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you Alex. You are here because of Yassen Gregorovitch.” 

“He won’t come for me.”, Alex lied. 

“He doesn’t have to, he’s already here.”

Peter reached into his bag and pulled out a laptop and set it up on the desk. After a couple minutes of typing, he stepped away, allowing Alex a chance to look at the screen.   
On the screen he could see Yassen and Ben in a room having some sort of discussion. The sound wasn’t on so Alex couldn’t hear what was being said. They didn’t look like they had been hurt. 

“You and Ben don’t deserve this, but Yassen has to face the consequences of his actions.” Peter said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture, broken bones,

Ben and Yassen were discussing possible ways to escape when the television turned on. They both tensed as they turned to the screen. There on the screen was Alex, bound and gagged to a chair. He looked a little ruffled but otherwise unhurt.

“Alex!” Ben and Yassen called out. 

They listened as Alex tried to yell something out to them but couldn’t understand him through the gag. A man then stepped into view and Yassen understood immediately why they were here. 

“Do you recognize me, Yassen?” Peter asked.

“Yes.”, Yassen answered tensely. 

“Who is he?”, Ben asked. 

“Peter Clark. I was hired to take care of his father, Jonathan Clark.”

“Take care of? Is that how you describe what you do?” Peter asked coldly. 

Yassen said nothing, nothing he said would change anything. 

“I thought long and hard on how I would get my revenge on you. Killing you quickly wouldn’t really be justice, not for the pain you’ve caused me. It wasn’t till I found your family that I knew what had to be done. How to teach you that your actions have consequences.” 

“How?” Yassen asked coldly.

“By making you hurt the only people in this world who care about you. Or having them hurt you. Now, break Ben’s arm.” 

Yassen’s eyes narrowed. Whatever he had expected Peter to say next, that certainly hadn’t been it. 

“No.” 

Peter sighed, a look of disappointment but not surprise on his face. He moved out of the frame of the camera for a moment before stepping back into view, this time behind Alex. Yassen realized what Peter was going to do the second before he did it. A distinctive crack could be heard through the speakers, followed by Alex’s muffled scream. 

“Next time you, or Ben, refuse to do as I say, it will be Alex that gets punished.” Peter warned. 

Yassen and Ben didn’t get a chance to respond before the screen went blank once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture, Strangulation.

When Alex woke the next morning, he was still clutching his broken wrist. With nothing to distract him from the pain, it had been a horrible night of tossing and turning before he finally managed to drift off. As he sat up, he noticed a small plate of fruit with some water on the table. Peter had no issue with breaking his arm but apparently letting him starve would be crossing a line. Still, Alex figured, he shouldn’t complain that he was actually getting fed. 

Once he finished the plate, he went through the room again, trying to find anything that he may have missed from the day before that could help him escape. He returned to laying on the bed when he still couldn’t find anything. Alex closed his eyes and thought about what Peter had said the night before. From what he could tell, Peter was planning on making Yassen and Ben hurt each other. If they refused, then Peter would hurt Alex the same way. It was a twisted game to play. 

Alex opened his eyes as he heard footsteps getting closer to the door. He sat up and glared at the door, wondering what torture Peter had planned for them today. 

-Line Break-

Ben watched as Yassen inspected the bedframes, looking for any broken pieces that he could use to try and pick the lock. Ben had already checked his bed and had come up empty, he doubted Yassen’s would be any different. This Peter Clark had been careful not to leave anything that could be used as a weapon in the room  
.   
As much as Ben wanted to be angry with Yassen, he couldn’t. While Ben hadn’t recognized Peter Clark, he had certainly recognized the name of the man’s father. Jonathan Clark had been running a massive weapon smuggling operation using one of his international companies. MI6 had been watching him for awhile and had been getting close to moving in before his assassination. Ben hadn’t recognized Peter because he hadn’t been believed to be relevant to his father’s case. There was no evidence that Peter knew what his father had been doing. Peter had been going to lose his father either way. 

“We can’t refuse”, Yassen said, “whatever he orders us to do, we have to do it.”

“I know”, Ben said.

They couldn’t let him hurt Alex again. Whatever pain Peter had planned for them, they would take it. 

There was a small hum before the TV clicked on once again. It was just like it had been the night before, Alex bound and gagged to a chair, only he looked worse this time. It was obvious that he was still in a great amount of pain and hadn’t slept well. 

“Are you ready to listen?” Peter asked stepping into view. 

Yassen and Ben both nodded. 

“Good. Yassen, I want you to strangle Ben.” 

The sound of Alex trying to yell through the gag was almost immediate, causing Peter to look back at him. 

“Don’t worry Alex, it won’t be long enough to kill, just hurt him a bit. Do you think you can do that, Yassen?” 

“Yes”, Yassen said fighting to keep his tone under control. 

Yassen turned towards Ben, who was already facing him with a grim but determined expression on his face. 

“Just do it”, Ben said. 

Yassen sprang forward and let his training take over. He wrapped his hands around Ben’s throat and began to squeeze. He tuned out the sound of Alex trying to protest in the background. He ignored Ben’s hands as they desperately tried to push Yassen off of him out of instinct. He didn’t let go until he felt Ben start to go limp. He caught Ben as he started to fall, legs weak from the lack of oxygen. 

“That wasn’t that hard now was it?” Peter teased. 

Yassen glared into the camera in response. When they got out of this, Peter would pay for what he was doing to his family. 

The screen went blank without another word.


End file.
